Ouranos
Ouranos (Ουρανός in Ancient Greek) is the Greek protogenos personifying the sky. His Roman counterpart is Uranus. He was the husband and son of Gaea. History Ouranos and Gaea were the protogenoi of the sky and the earth respectively. They became consorts and brought forth their children: the Cyclopes, the Hekatonkhires, and the Titans. Ouranos didn't care for his children. His hated grew towards his children who did not look normal, such as the Hecatonkhires and Cyclopes. They were unsightly in his opinion and he wanted them gone. But because they were immortal, he was unnable to kill them. So instead, Ouranos threw the Hekatonkhires and Cyclopes into Tartarus and positioned Kampe to guard them. He also imprisoned the Titans inside Gaea's womb after receiving a prophecy that one of his children would overthrow him. His actions caused Gaea great pain and grief. She was also furious because they were her children, and because Ouranos cared nothing for them. She finally asked her children, the Titans, to get rid of Ouranos so she could save the Cyclopes and the Hecatonkhires, and only her youngest son Kronos was brave enough to do it. He took a scythe that Gaea created and castrated his father. The rest of Ouranos was ripped to peices and thrown into the ocean, and from the sea foam emerged Aphrodite. Nothing was mentioned about Ouranos afterwards. It is unclear why he never returned or what happened to him because it is impossible for him to die, but since Atlas and others before him were forced to hold up the sky, it is possible that he still exists in some form, some where wishing to embrace Gaea. Appearance Being the sky itself, Ouranos has no specific physically form. Personality Ouranos was considered a terrible father, and did not care for his children. He was a terrible husband too, because it didn't hurt him that Gaea was so sad about the loss of her children. Though it is possible that Ouranos loves or desires her somewhat, although it is unclear where he is or what he is doing. Abilities *'Atmokinesis': As Ouranos is the Protagonist of the Sky, he has complete superiority over the weather, though his powers may have weakened after his son Kronos destroyed him aeons ago *Aerokinesis: Trivia *Uranus is actually Greek, although the Romans used that name for their primordial lord of the sky *The seventh planet from the sun, Uranus, is named after his Roman form. *It is mentioned that Gaea cannot be defeated and only kept asleep, however it is unknown why Ouranos actually destroyed when Kronos cut him to pieces. But because the sky still longs to embrace the earth, Ouranos may still be alive in some form because he is immortal. *He is the father of the Titans through his wife and mother Gaea, making him the father and brother to the Titans. *The element Uranium is named after his Roman form. *Aphrodite was formed out of the sea foam from the pieces of Ouranos thrown into the sea by the Titan Kronos. Category:Immortals Category:Children of Gaea Category:Males Category:Protogenoi Category:Gods